Unexpected Turnabout
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: Nappy changes, midnight feedings and no sleep affected even them. But with a promise forgotten and a wife neglected, Ibiki gets unexpectantly tied up.


_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

**Unexpected Turnabout**

By

The Rose and the Dagger

-

-

-

Snuggled into the bed and the warmth of her husband Sakura sighed and drifted off to sleep, exhaustion pulling her eyelids down rapidly as her body fell loose. The whimpers and cries that carried from the other room made her groan and squeeze her eyes shut in hope. Two nappy changes, three feeds and getting up to settle Kaida for the fourth time had her adamant, she was not moving, she was going to listen to all the advice she had been given and what Tsunami had written – if the child doesn't settle after twenty to twenty five minutes then go to her, otherwise she was just looking for attention.

All well and good, the advice had been seconded by Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru and every other shinobi's mother that thought they knew Sakura, when Ibiki was holding his little angel everyone shied away and had a look of deep unsettlement on their faces. But the crux of the whole thing was trying to tell Ibiki to ignore the cries of his little angel.

Rustling and the loss of her warmth made her harrumph in exasperation as she sat up pleading.

"Ibiki, come back to bed. She's only fussing."

She sighed as he ignored her and fell back onto her pillow, closing her eyes. She couldn't give out, Ibiki had been doing more than his fair share of feedings, nappy changes and getting ups, he loved his little angel – even when he went cross eyed at the contents of her nappy. She was daddy's girl, there was no doubt . . . but he was spoiling her.

He didn't let anyone but her take his little angel from his arms, he would watch disgruntled when Sakura would allow someone to hold her, muttering threats under his breath that would have them white faced and trembling, and then the minute Kaida whimpered he would pluck her out of their arms. Hinata and Gaara were the only ones he could tolerate with Kaida – he let them hold her threat free for about fifteen minutes, if they were lucky.

Hearing the cries diminish to whimpers and slowly stop, Sakura rolled out of the bed with a yawn. Clad in one of Ibiki's shirts – another thing that had changed, they now wore some semblance of clothing to bed what with getting up at all hours to tend to Kaida, Ibiki in boxers and Sakura in one of his shirts. It had surprised Sakura how erotic Ibiki's touch had been under the shirt or how eager removing the boxers had made her . . . until Kaida had cried and Ibiki had removed his hands, pulled up his boxers and gone to check on his little angel.

Walking out of their room, she leaned against the doorway of Kaida's room and watched with a soft contented smile as Ibiki rocked her against her chest, his deep voice low and soothing as he talked to her . . . . about interrogation techniques. It had made Ino and nearly everyone else physically sick when they had heard Ibiki explain psychological torture to the only now three month baby, but it had made them slightly fearful when all Kaida did was give a baby giggle, coo and fist pump, it was one of the quickest ways to quieten her, she loved her daddy's voice . . . . and it was also the topic that quietened her the most. She was only three months old but many of the Rookie 9, Team Kakashi and even ANBU had secretly (all of Konoha had known within a hour) vowed to steer her away from Ibiki's line of work, innocent cuddly toys appearing in her room from time to time.

Sakura smiled at the memory, her eyes softening as Kaida with a final coo began to sleep on Ibiki's warm, strong chest. Putting her down in her cot Ibiki turned to his hellcat returning her smile as she enjoyed the view of his chest, tanned smooth skin, the scars giving texture and something for her to run her tongue along, so gorgeous and. . . biteable. Sakura shook her head, falling into Ibiki's embrace as he turned and watched his little angel sleep, inwardly sighing Sakura could not help but feel envious . . . . a gleam stole into her eye as she came to a realisation. Kaida was asleep.

Her hands rubbed up and down Ibiki's chest and back, revelling in the feel of his muscles, the strength he possessed, laying an open mouthed kiss on his pectoral, just next to his nipple she darted her tongue out to taste his skin.

"Let's go to bed hellcat."

Ibiki said kissing her hair and making Sakura's body thrum in anticipation. Following him back to the bed room, she ran her hands over his shoulder and leaned up for a kiss. Her brows furrowing as he gave her a quick peck and left her standing to climb into his side of the bed.

"Don't forget angel's check up is in four hours, I'll try to meet you at the hospital." He held out his arm, the only thing a perplexed, horny and disappointed Sakura could do was look at the clock – noting he was due at Headquarters in an hour – and climb in next to him, cuddling up as his arms wrapped around her. A loving kiss and 'I love you hellcat' her send off as he closed his eyes.

Eyes narrowed in thought a Cheshire cat grin took over Sakura's face as she said. "I love you too."

-

"Thanks so much for doing this." Sakura thanked the gently smiling Hinata and stoic Gaara as she rocked Kaida against her chest, entering the Hyuuga compound with the two by her side, Hinata guiding them to the main living areas and Gaara taking the baby bag and bouncer from Sakura. Setting the gear down in front of the sofa Gaara looked at Sakura expectantly, his eyes stern.

With a soft laugh, Sakura waited for him to sit down and then set Kaida in his arms, about to rearrange his arms he gave her a pointed look, and sitting further back into the sofa settled Kaida more comfortably against her chest. Listening to the soft breaths and watching eyes that seemed to be turning emerald green, just like her mothers, Gaara absently took the towel and suder off Sakura, the suder kept in his hand while he put the towel over his shoulder and under Kaida's head, ready for any drool.

The women exchanged amused and awed glances, of all things to knock the mighty Kazekage off his feet and make him human, it was his niece, a three month old baby.

Diving into the bag Sakura took out kunny and put it next to Gaara within easy reach. Gaara's doll having pride of place in the corner of her cot, waiting until Kaida was older to be shown how to use it.

"I'm surprised Ibiki is letting us mind her." Hinata said as she sat down across from Gaara, having a feeling that she mightn't get a chance to hold Kaida, Gaara was just as protective of Kaida as Ibiki.

Sakura scratched her neck, a sheepish smile on her lips as she saw Hinata's and Gaara keen, knowing looks.

"He doesn't exactly know . . . and you're the only two that he won't go completely ballistic over . . . just don't let anyone else hold her . . . or leave the compound, don't let her fall, burp her properly, or get a scratch on her."

"Sakura." Gaara's voice stopped her mid way through her orders, a slightly panicked look enveloping her face.

"This was a bad idea, just forget all about it." She went to take Kaida from Gaara's arm, a sliver of sand winding up her body stopping her as she raised a worried eyebrow in question.

"Sakura, calm down." Hinata laid a soothing hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently. "You obviously made plans considering you asked us two days ago, enjoy it. We will take good care of her."

Sakura nodded. "I know, it's just we haven't let her out of our sight the last two months but we haven't had any time together and its making me antsy."

Gaara put up a hand, his jade eyes serious conveying his earnest wish to not hear about Sakura's status, his other hand coming up to cover Kaida's ears – he didn't want Kaida to hear about sex, but it was okay for her to hear about torture techniques? Sakura shook her head, her little girl was going to have a quite an experience when she became a teenager, either she or the extremely protective men in her life would crumble, whatever about the path of young male bodies that Ibiki, Gaara, Team Kakashi, the Rookie 9 and ANBU would most likely leave in their wake.

Looking up to heaven Sakura pleaded; let her stay a little girl for as long as possible, she wanted a few years to relax before that particular entertainment and exasperation started.

"Where is Ibiki?" Hinata questioned, dragging Sakura back to the present making her blink as she focused.

"He's at Headquarters, but he'll come home for lunch."

"Do you have much to do?" A faint blush covered Hinata's cheeks, a smile on her lips as Sakura nodded with a heated look in her eyes.

"Then you better go and get ready."

"We will take care of Kaida." Gaara added, his demeanour screaming 'I am not letting her go' as he added "No one else will hold her . . . including Naruto."

He gave Hinata a glance making her blush as Sakura laughed and hugged Hinata. Going over to the sofa Sakura sat down and kissed her little girl on the head. "Be a good girl for Uncle Gaara and Aunt Hinata."

She could have sworn Gaara sat straighter at the title, thanking him she stood and with a final tentative goodbye left the room and the Hyuuga Compound.

Back in the main living room Hiashi entered and took in the sight of the Kazekage sitting on the sofa, the littlest Morino on his chest. Bowing and greeting him he turned to his daughter.

"Hinata?"

Looking up in surprise, she had expected him to simply leave again Hinata bowed in greeting and answered his question.

"Sakura asked if we would mind Kaida for a few hours."

"The two of you?" Hiashi tilted his head.

"We are the only two Ibiki will let hold Kaida without threats."

Hiashi gave a dignified sigh as Hinata explained, the repercussions quickly coming to mind. Bowing to the Kazekage he made his leave, his words making Hinata smile and Gaara give a quick smirk, before he focused back on the precious bundle in his arms.

"The guards will have to be doubled, Naa can stay in the room if they need any help and the guards at the gate will need to be informed."

-

-

She waited anxiously, nervously as the door opened and shut, Ibiki's footsteps hitting the floor as he walked to Kaida's room and opened the door. It closed quickly and she bit her lip as the footsteps fell heavier and she could fell the worry coming of him, even through the door.

"Where's Kaida?" He barraged through the door allowing it to slam against the wall as he looked expectantly at Sakura, hardly noticing the silky dressing gown wrapped around her body. Taking a deep breath she walked forward, a hand closing the door behind him as she kissed him. She nearly grounded her teeth to dust when he pulled away his obsidian eyes concerned and serious, his hands wrapping around her arms as he questioned.

"Where is she?"

"With Gaara and Hinata." Sakura responded, her mouth opening slightly in disbelief as he tightened his grip – was he serious?

"You left her. ."

Breaking out of his hold she put her hands on her hips in exasperation. "Would you rather it was Naruto or Sasuke . . . maybe Lee."

It was nearly funny how his face paled at the mere thought of his little angel in their hands. But it wasn't, it was totally exasperating.

"I'm going to get her." Ibiki twirled and reached out to open the door, only to hear an 'Oh no you don't' and then be flung onto the bed.

Looking down on her husband Sakura held up a finger. "You are spoiling her, she needs to get used to other people." She ignored his grumbling and played with the sash of her dressing gown, peeping out at him from underneath her lashes she licked her lips.

"And would you really leave me all alone."

She purred allowing the edges of her gown to fall away and then slid the whole thing to the ground, revealing the tiny black laced thong she wore and the beautifully laced nightmare to put on of a corset, that pulled in and defined her waist, coming up to push her breasts up and together, framing and leaving the majority of her breast and nipples on display.

She licked her lips in anticipation, waiting for him to bound off the bed and grab her, her eyes instead narrowed as he looked her up and down, she could see his cock hardening under his leather pants, but he made no move.

"Ibiki?"

She growled in disbelief, clearing seeing the struggle within him. This was simply unbelievable. As fast as lightening she pounced and landed on his stomach, making him oomph in surprise, the last thing he expected was for her to sit on him. Before he knew it his hands were above his head tied to the wrought iron bars between the wooden head rest, what the hell, he was supposed to tie her up – not the other way around.

Looking down at him as he pulled on the restraints Sakura thanked her Chakra enhanced strength, her nails lightly running over his sweater clad chest as she purred.

"A little bit of advice Ibiki, when Kaida, is healthy, happy and being safely babysat, half naked, horny me wins."

"Hellcat!"

Sakura pinched his lips closed with her fingers, shaking her head in reprimand. "Uhuhhuh." Leaning down she licked his neck before she sat up and letting go of his lips said.

"A few months ago you promised to make me beg, to make me scream, to make me bleed." She was literally purring, her emerald eyes darkened to a near black colour with lust.

"But you have failed to deliver."

She smirked, showing off her canines, her right hand reaching back behind to pull out her kunai necklace, the chain gone as she held it in front of her, sensually waving it in her hand, her eyes lightening up.

"Especially sharpened just for you."

She slid the end carefully under the neck of his black sweater, ignoring how he tugged at his restraints, the kunai easily sliding through the fabric, the side falling away to reveal the tanned, strong expanse of his chest.

Meeting his surprised and quickly darkening eyes she lasciviously purred, making his body thrum.

"Turnabout is fairplay."

Without regret she slide the kunai down his waist, neatly slicing off the button of his leather pants and trailing it down the zip, quickly realising her dilemma. He still had his boots on and she did like the leather pants he was wearing. But they could wait, focus on one thing at a time, she didn't want to jump to the main event too quickly, she began to trail the flat of the kunai over his bare chest, relishing in how he tensed slightly before relaxing as she dug the point of the kunai into his skin.

She recognized the challenge in his eyes and the heat in his voice as he growled. "Hellcat."

"Ahhh ah, you behave." She admonished him, her left hand caressing his skin enjoying the warmth and feel of it, bending down she licked his skin, kissing it, succumbing to her desire and biting his pectoral, the quick indrawn hiss making her squirm and wish she could rub her legs together. But she could feel him underneath her, his pants and the lacy scrap of material she wore separating them, with a slight wiggle she gasped, emerald and obsidian clashing at the sensual contact.

What could only be an evil smile covered her face as she trailed the cool metal over his skin, bending down to lick his nipple and nibble it with her teeth, blowing cool air on the tightened bit of flesh she slide the kunai up and over it, Ibiki moving his hips against her, his eyes never leaving her. Carefully she pressed the edge down, watching in fascination as the blood welled up colouring his nipple red, moving the kunai away as she rubbed it with her finger, smearing the important fluid over the areole, her breath shortened, becoming hot and heavy as she looked at Ibiki's tanned chest, the strong eight pack and highlighting smear of blood.

A grunt from Ibiki showed the same affliction, his eyes so dark and his breath hot as he watched her, denying her his voice begging. Captivated by his eyes she bent and darted her tongue out to lick his areole, swiping up as much as she could, taken over she couldn't help herself as she latched on to his nipple, her teeth worrying the flesh and her tongue running over the it, feeling the edges of the cut. It made her wet, Ibiki hissing and taking a sharp breath, his arms straining against the ties. It was a heady rush to have this man at her mercy, heady and a hell of a turn on.

The coppery taste tantalised her mouth, the heat drenching her tongue and she enjoyed the control she had over her strong, dominate and deadly husband. Her skin heating and feeling like it was too tight had her in a near frenzy as she gave his nipple one last lick and attended the other, her lips nibbling, her tongue licking and her mouth sucking the quickly becoming taunt piece of flesh. She felt rather than saw Ibiki pull at his restraints, his hard cock pushing against her wet core as he moved, unable to help herself, enamoured by the feel of his flesh in her mouth, she bit down.

The feel of the flesh between her teeth, her teeth biting down. . it was absolute satisfaction; her body thrummed and shook as Ibiki bucked up against her, his hard cock slamming against her within the confines of his pants as she heard a sharp intake, a hiss of breath from him. Her sharp teeth slid against the tight nub, a quick sharp snap letting her taste blood, the heat from Ibiki's body heating her more, making her wetter, her tongue rolling the tasty flesh in her mouth, the taste of blood teasing her tongue.

Reluctantly releasing Ibiki's nipple she blinked clearing her head as she looked up at Ibiki. Her body stilled, her mouth instantly drying as she was captivated by the darkness in his eyes, by the need, the want, the desire . . . . the sin, it promised dark deeds, undeniable pleasure and utter decadent satisfaction.

"Hellcat"

She went light headed; his voice, dark and deep making her insides twist and the lacy scrap of material between her legs become absolutely drenched, her whole body tingled, her nails digging into his sides in an effort to balance herself, the kunai resting by his side forgotten, abandoned for a more personal feel.

His chest moved under her hands, a wayward blink serving their eye contact, bringing her back to the business at hand. Wiggling her ass onto his legs she let out a sigh as she rubbed herself against his thick, hard cock, her hands trailing down to play with the band of his pants. Her eyes feel on Ibiki's abused nipples, the sight of them darkened red and bloodied making her smile. . what a pretty canvas. Rolling her tongue over her teeth she smirked, meeting the heated challenge in Ibiki's eyes – he was enjoying this as much as her – she bent down, kissed his nipple and licked down a few inches, tasting the flesh, she kissed his hard muscle and bit down, savouring the roll of flesh in her mouth, savouring the harsh moan of pleasure from Ibiki. Unclamping her teeth and pulling away she admired the set of teeth marks that adorned his tanned skin, marks that would bruise. Licking her lips she repeated the gesture, kissing and sucking his skin on both sides of his abdomen, biting down, making the both of them moan in pleasure as she marked him, teeth marks littering his torso until she reached the waist band of his leather pants.

Her path deterred, cut off, she pouted in frustration, before she inwardly shrugged, ignoring the encouraging and amused grunt from Ibiki, he did have other pairs of leather pants and right now she didn't give a fucking damn, as quick as could be she turned and pulled off his boots, shucking down his pants and when they got in the way, grabbed the kunai and sliced them off. A triumphant smile on her face she turned back, deliberately ignoring the amused glint in his eye, she bent up and over, rubbing the drenched lacy thong over his now beautifully exposed and painfully hard, thick cock. The feeling was exquisite and as she kissed him, she moaned swivelling her hips in enjoyment.

Ibiki grabbed her lower lip between his teeth, a devilish glint in his eye as he bit down sucking hard on her pouty lip, loving how even though he was the one tied up he could make her moan and squirm, slowly letting go of her lip Ibiki licked his lips smirking at her dazed expression and the slight taste of her blood. Leaning back he looked expectantly at her, her luscious body both displayed and beautifully framed by the lacy corset that left her bountiful breasts on display and the scrap of a thong that was drenched, rubbing against him, teasing him with her wet heat, her tight body. He displaced her, catching her by surprise as he bucked up his hips, his cock twitching as he felt his hellcat's wetness rub onto him as she fell forward, her hands lying on his chest as her legs spread deliciously. Not much of a punishment, but one he would willingly enjoy.

Sitting back up Sakura narrowed her eyes at Ibiki, shimming down his body until she was level with his hard, glorious cock. The tip was red in anticipation, the tiniest drop of pre cum leaking out, begging her to lick it, smiling and not one to deny herself too much, she lowered her mouth and darted out her tongue, licking up the white fluid, cleaning the tip and coiling her tongue slightly into the opening. Ibiki's cock twitched in response, his muscles straining below her, a quick peek showed Sakura that his jaw was clenched, his dark eyes boring into hers.

Her tongue skimmed her teeth in challenge, sending a wink at him at him she grazed her nails along the soft skin of the junction between his legs and pelvis, until they were sprawled, framing the base of his proud cock. Bending her head she gave the stone hard, soft skinned cock a long lick, up and over the other side, smiling as she began to lick the sides, kissing the sides, sucking oh so gently for the barest second before moving on. She teased with her licking and slight kisses, listening to Ibiki's harsh breaths and straining muscles, with one last lick she engulfed him, taking him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him as his breath hitched audibly and he groaned. She took him millimetre by millimetre slowly down her throat, her tongue and saliva caressing him, her mouth sucking gently, teasingly, then unexpectedly she pulled him in deep as she could, Ibiki's cock hitting the back of her throat. Thankful for kunoichi training she swallowed, eliciting a strangled and appreciative.

"Hellcat!"

She slowly slipped her lips up preening at his acknowledgement, releasing the engorged flesh from her mouth, then backtracked sucking and laving it with her tongue until she had Ibiki's hips thrusting his cock into her mouth, beating at the back of her throat. As his urgency increased she released his cock with an audible pop, relishing in his frustrated groan, her fingers massaging the base of his cock, running her fingers down to massage his tight heavy balls. She gave Ibiki a smirk to rival his own as she ran hand up over his hard shaft, her dainty fingers dancing over the flesh and tip, the other playing with his balls.

"Can't let you have it that easy, can I?"

He grunted in disagreement, his frustration clear, making Sakura laugh as she once again bent down and took him in her mouth, bringing him back to the brink and cruelly releasing him. Then like a cat she prowled up his body, until her hips and his were aligned, hovering centimetres over his hard, pulsing cock, her hands resting on his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as she looked down into his dark obsidian orbs, her body on fire as their gazes meet, the same lust, desire and darkness in them that she imagined and reflected back to him, in hers.

Oh so slowly she lowered her hips, her body coming into contact with Ibiki's, the hardness of his cock making her moan gently as it rubbed against his shaft, her wetness soaked through the lacy scrap she wore, covering him. It made it easy to slide her pussy against his cock, made it easy to feel his engorged flesh against her own, easy to stimulate each other, the lace a sensual addition that soon frustrated Sakura, who quickly snaked a hand down between her body and moved it to the side, Ibiki's cock now free to slide against the wet, hot lips and flesh of her pussy. They gazed into each other's eyes, the heat coming off them in waves, sweat beading on their skins as they rubbed and grinded against each other.

Unable to continue without the glorious feel of him within her, Sakura tilted her hips up and slid with a wet squelch back onto Ibiki's cock. The heat, the wetness, the fullness of it all making them both groan and gasp, their muscles clench and agonized cries fill the air.

"Ibiki!"

"Hellcat!"

They stilled, savouring the feeling, relishing their connection, their eyes meeting again before they simultaneously smirked and Sakura moved her hips forward, the contact and resulting friction making her throw her head back, made her dismiss the realisation that she had just spied, made her moan and buck her hips in earnest. Ibiki happy to oblige quickly thrust his body up, bucking his body into hers, nearly making her lose her stride as he concentrated on getting her to her pinnacle, to feel her wetness envelop her and feel he explode around her.

Her little turnabout had her as ready as he, her body soon tensing and clenching around him, her spine stiffening as her teeth gritted in painful ecstasy, seeking absolute pleasure as she rode Ibiki. He watched, his own muscles strained and painfully clenched as he held back, waited for her to explode, it was a herculean job not to just succumb to the sexual visage of his pink haired hellcat as she rode him looking like a dark goddess in her corset. Breathing deeply he watched as she suddenly tensed, her head snapping back, her mouth falling open as she screamed from the force of her orgasm, the teasing and delaying increasing her own response as her muscles clenched like a vice around his cock and he could her cum exploding onto his cock, soaking him.

It was pure agony not to succumb, not to just let go, he gripped the iron rods within the head rest, his hands untied long ago, ignoring the faint squeak that came as he focused. He allowed her one breath and then he pounced.

One moment Sakura was on top of him, the next her back was on the bed and Ibiki slammed into her painfully, renting a scream from her throat. He ripped the lace from between her legs and slammed into her again, thrusting as hard as he could into her sensitive flesh, sneering in delight at her gasping moans, half begging him to stop and then urging him to go harder. One hand caught and raised her hands above her head, pinning her down, her breasts on display, pushed above the corset, their movement and beauty fascinating him.

Ibiki gave an animalistic growl, pinning her harder to the bed, his other hand going under her ass and squeezing as tight as he could, he barely registered her cries as she shoved her body against him, presenting her breasts to him. He attacked them, his mouth latching tightly onto them, sucking and biting them as he thrust forcefully into her, slamming his hips up and against hers, his cock going as deep as it could. He was lost in it, fucking her, slamming into her and biting her nipples, her body nearly bent double by his force, he had no rhythm, her cries and the painful pressure in his cock his only stimulants.

With a roar and jaw clenching bite, he slammed into her and flooded her wet body with his seed, holding as his cock pumped, the release exhausting, his body completely drained he barely had the sense to suck and lick the blood that welled into his mouth from Sakura's nipple. Her cries filled the air, her second orgasm stronger than the first tearing through her, taking any sense from her, leaving her boneless and gasping for breath as she closed her eyes. Ibiki slumped to the side, his hands still wrapped around Sakura's body pulled her with him until his weight was off her and she was then slumped on him. A quick check showed her nipples marked by his teeth and already bruising, but thankfully the left one was only slowly seeping blood.

Sakura's breath was slowing, the sweat on her body running down her back and breasts, between her legs and behind her knees. She felt Ibiki shift, his sweaty sated body as loose as hers and then side by side both of their breaths slowed and both utterly exhausted fell into a deep sleep.

-

-

In the Hyuuga compound Hinata was biting her lip, she would have been fiddling her hands but little Kaida was snuggled protectively in her arms, shielded from the force of Ino's demand.

"Hinata please, just for five minutes. He never lets me hold her!"

"No!" Hinata quiet voice was unrecognizable with the stern tone, Hiashi listening with a raised eyebrow as his eldest daughter faced down the blonde extrovert. The Kazekage was disgruntled, having given his niece to the lavender haired woman to change had not gotten her back, the sudden influx of Ino, Naruto and the rest of Team Kakashi filling the room as they heard Gaara and Hinata were minding the littlest and cutest Morino for the afternoon.

"Please Hinata?"

Naruto sided up to his girlfriend, his blue eyes big and pleading as he begged to hold the baby, his lower lip quivering, Ino scoffing as she saw his act. Hiashi gave a nearly invisible smirk as he watched his daughter blush then stutter before straightening her back and telling him no, even he sighed when the blonde and most likely future Hokage burst into tears, the Uchiha coming up and hitting him in the head with the usual.

"Dobe."

"Don't hit me teme."

Ino rounded on the two about to flay them when the door opened and Tsunade barged into the room and descended on Hinata, who confronted with large breasted Hokage stepped backed and looked for back up. Kakashi sighed and with Yamato went and leaned against the wall realising that their chance to hold their niece was gone; Sai sketching from the corner gave his smile and watched the drama unfold.

"Let me hold my gorgeous granddaughter!"

Hinata sent a panicked looked around, her friends, her father, the sensei's she could say no to, but the Hokage? Gulping she spoke warily.

"Sakura ordered us not to let anyone else touch her."

Tsunade flapped a hand at the lavender haired girl, quickly dismissing her concerns and holding out her hands.

"I'm not anyone."

"She was adamant."

"And I am the Hokage." Tsunade all but growled, desperate to hold her granddaughter and give her a cuddle.

"I'm sorry . . . "

"Give me my granddaughter Hyugga." Tsunade's eyebrow was twitching; her lips pinched as she stared down the Hyuuga heiress.

"Umm . .ah . ."

"No one is to hold my niece." Gaara stated, the room chilling as Hokage and Kazekage clashed wills, Jade and honey clashed neither backing down.

Over by the window Kakashi sighed, catching the similar looks on Yamato's and Hiashi's faces he slumped further against the wall. Not even four months old and Kaida was about to start a shinobi war.

One of the Hyuuga guards appeared at the doorway, his faced strained as he was pushed out of the way by Ibiki and Sakura. It took Kakashi barely a moment to put the secretive smiles, the soft sensual touches of their arms wrapped around each other and the soft, dark looks in their eyes, down to one thing – amazing sex. Feeling neglectful he pulled out his beloved Icha Icha, all hope of holding Kiada gone with the arrival of Ibiki.

Sure enough Ibiki simply looked around the room and gave a disgruntled grunt, his arrival making everyone lose hope of being allowed to hold his little angel, Ino folding her arms, Naruto and a little more subtly Sasuke slumped their shoulders as Tsunade pouted.

Striding over to Hinata he took his little angel from her and quickly inspected her, not even bothering to whisper.

"Did they hurt you my little angel, hmm, who do I have to kill huh. Well little angel, do I get to play or are you all in one piece."

Kaida cooed as she heard her daddy's voice, her head settling on his chest, his heart beat lulling her to sleep almost instantly, satisfying Ibiki.

"You're lucky."

The comment was directed to the room making everyone sweat drop and sigh in relief, Ibiki was deadly serious when it came to his little angel. Sakura gave a sated smile enjoying everyone's reaction and as Ibiki walked towards her she held out her hands, her eye brows rising in disbelief as Ibiki cradled her daughter from her.

"You left her where knuckle heads, idiots, traitors, perverts and alcoholics could get her."

A round of 'Hey' followed his statement, Sakura gritting her teeth as she tried to take her daughter. Huffing she folded her arms and went toe to toe with him.

"You heard, Gaara and Hinata didn't let anyone else touch her."

She made a 'don't talk motion' at him when he went to speak,narrowing her eyes as she began to rant.

"And are you really, really going to argue? Because I'm pretty damn sure that over an hour ago you weren't, I'm pretty fucking sure it was the furthest thing from your sex addled brain you bloody bollocks!"

She blew out an exasperated breath, feeling like she was back at square one. Ibiki smirked down at her and bending over kissed her, it was gentle and loving, his eyes shining as he praised.

"That's my hellcat."

"Bloody bollocks."

They shared a smile, Ibiki reaching out a hand to caress the kunai necklace hanging from around Sakura's neck once more. Handing over his little angel he watched the sight of his hellcat with his little angel, it was the most perfect thing in the world, a miracle, something that over four years ago he never would have thought possible. He was one very lucky son of a bitch he admitted . . . or bloody bollocks.

Walking over he picked up the baby bag, he would get the bouncer later and slinging it over his shoulder returned and wrapped an arm around his two precious women, Sakura waved goodbye to the most likely mentally scarred group, her mind focused on her little girl as Ibiki forgetting all about the others lead them out of the room and the Hyuuga compound.

Smiling Sakura giggled at Kaida and tickled her tiny tummy as Ibiki smiled loving down at them, the passing people giving the family a wide berth as they walked down the street, glancing up Sakura questioned with amusement.

"Are you ever going to let anyone else hold her?"

With no answer forth coming she shook her head noting. "I'm amazed Hinata stood up to everyone."

Ibiki nodded, his gaze lowering to his little angel. "I think someone will sleep tonight."

He waited for his hellcats smiling agreement before adding." And then mommy and daddy can have their time."

The wide grin from Sakura was nearly as perverted as Jiraiya's as she looked him up and down quickly tacking on. "And maybe Hinata can mind Kaida again sometime?"

Gritting his teeth Ibiki thoroughly contemplated the idea of actually allowing and trusting his little angle with someone other than his hellcat.

"Maybe . . . . . . . . . . . in a year or two."

-

-

-

O0oo

_Dia Duit,_

_Well this was supposed to be a small one shot but it's nearly two chapter's worth, so I hoped you enjoyed it. Just to let you know I do plan on writing a short story concerning Kaida when she's a little older BUT that will be after Tell Them I was Still Alive when you Saw Me is finished._

_Sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch._

_Review and let me know what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x _


End file.
